


Wasted

by MissStaMaria



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Booty Call, Drunk Sex, F/F, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissStaMaria/pseuds/MissStaMaria
Summary: Jeongyeon can never say no to Mina. And even if she wanted to say no, she wouldn't, she can't. She won't. A songfic based on Jesse McCarrtney.
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, re-posting this from twitter some time ago. I'd like to thank my friend @twcjjang_ on twitter for trusting me in doing the love of her life's songfic, give her a follow, she makes prompts! Listen to Wasted by Jesse McCartney on Spotify when you read this. For you know, additional angst and feels.

Jeongyeon can never sleep. Aside from the gnawing feeling of guilt she's been feeling for the past year about sneaking around and sleeping around with someone just to keep that someone's bed warm, picking up the phone every time.

"Mina." The sleepy voice coming through Mina's receiver. "It's two-thirty am."

Mina answered in her breathiest and sultriest tone to date, "Thirty more minutes and it's already going to be an hour more you're making me wait."

"Are you seriously doing this Mina?" She asked, fully knowing that no matter how hard she tries to deny Mina of the thing they both want, but Jeongyeon wasn't about to let Mina Know that. 

Mina huffed, "Are you seriously going to make me wait Jeong? Naked and all alone?"

Jeongyeon sighed, "I'll be there in ten minutes"

See Jeongyeon can never say no to Mina, can never see to it that she spends the night alone and even at the cost of herself. Jeongyeon will always pick up the phone for Mina, but it was never like this. 

The first time it happened, Mina was absolutely wipe out drunk. Jeongyeon carrying Mina home to her car so they can go home, the first time it happened, it was Mina grieving in her way of losing her long time girlfriend: Momo. And the first time it happened, Jeongyeon just let Mina run her hands on her, kiss her raw, touch her rough and call out Momo's name. 

The first time it happened, Jeongyeon was already ready to forget about it.

Months passed and the first time it happened was already forgotten, but somehow Jeongyeon cannot forget how Mina kissed and touched her. How gentle and rough she was, and even though the next morning Mina was acting like she was never there.

Jeongyeon can feel her heart in her gut. 

The second time it happened it was no surprise that Mina is drunk again, and Jeongyeon is the one taking her home again. This time Jeongyeon takes Mina to her bed. 

She tries to put Mina to sleep but the younger's hands proved to be a distraction to her, drawing teasing patterns on her skin, lighting her skin on fire. 

Mina's hooded eyes blackened by the want with the woman in front of her, her lips though, Jeongyeon knew that it was only for Momo. 

She shut her eyes and surrendered to Mina's touch, she tried not to cry after Mina permeates her senses with her rough coaxing and sweet words.

The second time, Jeongyeon wanted to tell Mina, tell her that she's hurting for Mina. But then again the sun is shining the next morning and the moment Mina opened her eyes and met with the older's, Jeongyeon can only see regret. 

Jeongyeon lost count how many times she caught herself fantasizing about Mina calling anytime between the day. Ask her how her day has gone, or just ask her how she was. But it was always close to or after midnight. 

A part of Jeongyeon felt sick, sick on how much she's willing to be Mina's wet rag booty call, and another part of her feels alright being used like this, being needed in such a way that only Jeongyeon understands. But again another part of her feels sick. 

By now Jeongyeon should know to avoid the phone, not let it ring, or just shut it off. But by now Jeongyeon knows that if she does that Mina would only get more upset. 

The fourth and fifth time it happened, Jeongyeon just let her phone ring, trying to drown out the incessant ringing at three am, as she just made some tea, finally the high pitch ringing stopped.

Jeongyeon sighed as she sipped on her tea, when someone was banging on her door. 

The blonde opened the front door and was surprised with who was behind her door. 

"Mina." 

"You didn't answer your phone." Mina said breathless and sweaty, her dress hiked on her thighs makeup slightly running. 

Jeongyeon didn't answer. She just let Mina in stepping away from the door way. 

She should've known Mina was drunk, she should've known that all of the times they've been together Mina was with someone else in spirit. 

Of all the times it has happened this is the time Jeongyeon realizes that. How rough Mina is in bed, silencing her with her mouth or hands as she grind on Jeongyeon, how hard Mina marks her, how many times Mina stopped calling out to Momo and Jeongyeon doesn't know what to make of it. 

And for the first time ever Jeongyeon allowed herself to touch Mina, really feel her and feel all the feelings that has been bubbling inside of her. 

And that was just what she did, kissed Mina with all the passion she felt for the woman, held her quaking thighs coming down from her complete high, holding onto Mina's tiny frame as she coaxes all the aftershocks she created within her, and finally after all of that Jeongyeon was done. 

Done with all the emotional rollercoaster Mina was playing, done feeling sick to her stomach every time the phone would ring and she'll know it's Mina calling, done with feeling wanted and needed for the wrong thing. But maybe there was some lie to that, maybe Jeongyeon knew deep inside she would still pick up if Mina called, still go to her apartment to whisper words friends do not say to each other in the dark, feeling all the crevices, lines, and spaces of Mina. 

In the end she just wished to see Mina in the mornings, not the ones where she would walk away wearing the same clothes from last night's party, or maybe just with out the regret Mina's eyes would display when she's sober enough to remember what they did that night. 

Maybe it was just that, that Jeongyeon didn't care anymore. 

So when Mina came barging into Jeongyeon's apartment all teary eyed holding on to Jeongyeon's t-shirt, catching a glimpse of Jeongyeon in bed with another woman, maybe it stung. Maybe it hurt. 

But then again when Jeongyeon saw her, she wanted to fling herself to the woman where she was hurt, used, and abused. 

"As much as I love when you're naked, just call me when you're wasted." The older said gently shutting the door.


End file.
